1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to home owners water well systems and more particularly to maintaining a water well pump system operable during demand in excess of the well potential.
Water well systems installed in some wells frequently pump the well dry necessitating priming the pump after water has accumulated in the borehole. This well system assures maintaining the pump primed and prevents using all of the water in the primary reservoir at the surface of the earth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior patents generally disclose apparatus responsive to reservoir water level for actuating a pump in response to water usage to insure a supply of water without regard to whether or not the water well has sufficient reserve therein for pumping. Other patents disclose pressure responsive switches which energize an electric motor driven pump in response to a decrease in water pressure, as by opening a faucet or other valve.
This invention is believed distinctive over prior patents by providing a system which limits the quantity of water continually available from a water well supplied reservoir to equal the volume of water entering the borehole and pumped to the surface of the earth.